Toddler Zuko
by SpazzJazz
Summary: Zuko is turned into a toddler, and it's up to the gAang to take care of him. Eventual Zuko/Aang! meaning slash no likey, no read! Flames are bended. Rated T, because I'm as paranoid as Zuko *MAYBE EDITED AND COMPLETED IN THE NEAR FUTURE*
1. Chapter 1

Zuko really didn't know how or why this happened to him.

-

But he did know that he was currently ten times smaller that he usually was, and younger.

He, Prince Zuko of the fire nation, was a toddler.

-

I toddled around, still slightly having a sixteen year old mind, but mostly it was a toddler's mind. I was currently trying to see if I could firebend, but only managed a small, whisker sized flame out of the two hours I had been trying.

When I heard voices, that sounded vaguely familiar, I tensed, most of the people I had met were enemies.

I belly crawled into the bushes, from where the voices were talking.

It was the Avatar, the boy and girl water peasents, and an Earth kingdom girl,and from her eyes, he could tell she was blind.

"I see someone or something in those bushes." Blindgirl(as I dubbed her) stated, pointing to the bushes where I was currently hiding.

The Avatar walked over slowly, the lemur following him.

He peered through the branches and leaves of the bushes, and smiled.

"It's a baby!" He called over his shoulder and the rest of the group curiously walked over to him.

"Are you sure Aang?" The girl water peasant asked.

Aang, so that was his name.

"Yeah,Katara, I'm sure."

He reached out to grab me and I tried to squirm away, but no such luck. He pulled me out of the bushes, and I was glad my clothes had changed with my body, so I was wearing red sweatpants and a reddish-orange teeshirt, otherwise, it would have been embarrassing, having my enemies see me naked.

The girl called Katara giggled.

"He's so cute!" And she reached for me, and Aang handed me over to her.

"Hey, little guy, what's your name?" She asked softly, cuddling me close too her chest.

I squirm out of her arms and run-toddle, trying to escape, but the Blindgirl caught me.

"Hey she asked you a question." She said, and I felt feelings I should never feel, fear and vulnerbility.

Well, I might as well tell them, I mean, it would be unhonorable to kill me or abandon me, I was adolescent.

And Aang was a air-nomad, it was against his rules to unnescisarily kill anything or kill anything vulnerable.

"Zu- Zuko." I manage in my baby-voice, which is softer and higher-pitched.

Everyone froze.

"Zuko?" Katara asked and I nodded.

Aang POV

The toddler we found was cute, he had soft amber eyes, short,shaggy brown hair, and fair skin, he still had baby fat on his body, making him 'squishy' as Katara would call him.

But what we didn't expect was for the toddler to be Zuko.

"Zuko?" Katara asked and he nods.

Toph dropped him, and he lands on his butt.

"Toph, be careful, he's little." I say and scoop him up.

"Yes, let's be careful with the guy that trying to kill us and capture Aang." Sokka says sarcastically and Katara sends him a sour look.

"Well, it'd be wrong to kill or abandon him, he's a harmless two-year old." Katara stated, and Sokka sighed, agreeing, but reluctantly.

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"Guys, how exactly are we going to take care of a two-year old?" Toph asks.

"There's a village a couple miles from here,we can go there." I suggest and they all nod.

We leave Appa behind, as well as Momo, that would be a dead give-a-way that I was the Avatar.

We go through the forest, and a couple hours later we arrive at the village.

"Toph and I will go get food." Katara suggested and I nod, the Sokka leaves to go to the weapon shop.

"Guess that leaves you and me." I say and chibi Zuko(authors note:Whenever I imagine a toddler version of them, I always think of a chibi version of them) looks up at me and I smile and grab his hand.

We stop at a little selling stall, where they're selling stuff for little kids.

"Aaahhh, is he your little brother?" The small, round selling lady asks, clasping her hands together, her mouth pulling into a smile.

"Yeah." I lie, sifting through toys, trying to find something Zuko would like and wouldn't get bored with.

"Where're your parents dear?" She asks politely.

"Umm, dead." I say and she gives me a pat on the hand, and she smiles sadly.

"It'll be okay, young'uns." And she pats Zuko on the head, making him huff in annoyance.

I finally decide on a stuffed brown cat with green eyes, and two puzzles: a dragon puzzle and a 'The Four Nations' puzzle, and I also got him a pair brown pants and a green shirt, so he would fit in.(They're kinda in the Earth Kingdom right now)

I pay the lady and we go off to explore.

There's a tea-shop and we stop there, I get spice tea, while Zuko gets dumplings.

We sit at a table in the back corner, and I ask him, "Where's your uncle?"

He shruggs and looks down.

"How did you even get turned into a toddler anyways?"

He shrugs again and I sigh.

"Zuko, we need to find out, so maybe we can turn you back into your sixteen year old self.

He looks up at me, and I notice something: his scar is gone.

"I don' know, I was spa'ing an' I en'ned up this way." he says, and I can't help but find this cute(translation:I don't know, I was sparring and I ended up this way).

"Who were you sparring with?"

"One of the gua'ds."

"Do you think Azula set it up?"

He shruggs, and I ask him, "How'd you get here anyway?"

"I twanspo'ted or sa'in." (Translation:I transported or something)

I nod, and finish my tea and he finishes and we pay, then leave.

Zuko POV

This was so damn humiliating!!!!!

Having to taken care of, like I'm a baby(I am a baby but thats not the point), especially by my enemies.

Then again, I can use this to my advantage, but I still wasn't sure if it would be worth it or not.

I wondered where my uncle was, and how I got to be this way, and if Azula had anything to do with it.

She better not,or I'm gonna fry her ass!

We meet up with Katara and the blind one, what was her name?

Toph, that was it.

They had managed to buy vegtables,some fruits, and a slab of chicken-pork.

We found Sokka checking out a display of swords, they grabbed him and we left.

-Back at Camp-

I was putting together the dragon puzzle, my stuffed cat was laying on it's side beside me(I had secretly named it Avey, don't ask).

I see a shadow and look up; it was Katara.

"Are you hungry yet?" She asks with a smile and her voice made me wanna throw up, you could practictly _taste _the sweetness.

I notice I am hungry and nod, she smiles and picks me up.

She turns to the rest of the group.

"Who wants to feed Zuko?" She asks, and they all look up at her surprised.

"I will!" Toph says raising her hand and I feared for my life.

She incredibly strong and blind and she's going to feed me.

No good was gonna come out of this.

I start to squirm in Katara's arms, trying to make a break for it.

Katara laughed and she handed me over to Toph, who cradled me like a baby, and I pouted.

"Awww." Katara cooes and she giggles.

I roll my eyes and Toph looks down at me.

"Yeah,I know right." She says, then picks up some mushy stuff in a jar.

I squirm uneasily.

"Oh relax, it's just mushed up carrots, this stuff was expensive too, so dont waste it." She threatens and I nod.

Now we're sitting at the edge of the clearing.

She takes a small,wooden spoon and scopps some up into it.

I eat some and relunctantly swallow, this stuff is _**nasty**_; no wonder babies don't like to eat it.

I make a face as I eat some more and Toph chuckles at me.

"Its not gonna kill you."

I gave her a look that said 'I beg to differ' and she chuckles again.

"Ya'know, when your not trying to kill/capture us, you're not so bad." She remarks, and I roll my eyes.

Obviously, this was gonna be a long week, or month, or however long it is before I get back to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been three days since I have been discovered by the Avatar and his group.

Three _long_ days.

In those three days, Katara discovered she liked t play the part of mother, Toph liked act like an older sister, Aang liked to play games with me, and Sokka just glares at me from afar.

So far, Sokka is my favorite.

Oh, not to mention they picked up on a dreaded nickname of mine, my sister gave me...

Zuzu.

"C'mon Zuzu! Just try it! Please? For me?" She asked, holding a spoonful of gunk to my face.

"No, especially if you ca' me tha'!" I pout and she giggles.

"C'mon, I need to see if it's good."

"NO!"

Decididly(sp?) tired of our arguement, Toph stomps over, takes the spoon, and shoves it into my mouth.

I almost choke.

It isn't _too_ bad bad, but it could use less swampweed.

"Too much swampweed." I say and she moves to fix her recipe.

I quickly escape to the safety of Aang.

"Katara make you try one of her expirement recipes?" He asks.

I nod and he laughs.

"You seem down." He says and I give him the 'no-shit-sherlock' look and he nods.

"Of course, if I turned into a toddler, and the people I've been hunting down found me, I'd be upset too."

I cock an eyebrow toward him and he laughs again.


	3. Chapter 3

We had just gotten into a town called Gi Se-Ku(A/N:I just made up some name).

It was surrounded by a forest, which was depleting because of --you guessed it-- the fire nation.

I clutched Avie as we landed in the forest, flying was definetly not for me.

Katara picked me up and held me on her hip, like she had seen mothers do in her small village.

We departed Appa and Momo, Appa stayed because he was a flying bison, and Momo stayed to keep Appa company.

We made our way into town, Sokka leading, then Aang, the Katara and Me, then Toph.

Toph and Aang went off, so they could get some info, if any, Sokka went off to talk to some lady he had taken interest to, and me and Katara went to the market.

The young man smiled at Katara, as she looked to pick out kiwis and mangoes, she let me down and I stood next to her, holding on to the bottom of her robes.

"Aren't you a little young to be with child?" He asked, trying to be smooth.

I snorted and he glared at me for a second before turing back to Katara.

"Actually, he's my... brother, yeah, isn't that right, Khine?" She asked, thinking fast for the name.

I cock an eyebrow but nod.

"Yeah." I say, before clutching Avey tighter, not really liking the look this guy gave me.

"So, I was wondering, if you would be up for a date, maybe tonight?" He asked hopefully and I had to surpress my laughter.

"Umm, let me get back to you on that." She said, paying for the fruit and grabbing my hand leading me away.

She buys various other foods before we go find Sokka, who was, fortunetly, with Aang and Toph.

"So what did you find out?" Katara asks.

"That the fire nation is using their forest for timber." Toph says and Aang nods.

"And that was all."

"Great." Sokka says sarcastically.

We made our way through town, stopping occasionally for ladies to pinch my cheek, Sokka smirking every time.

I growled at a lady who was making the 'oh-he's-so-cute-let-me-pinch-his-cheek' look and she gave a look of surprise.

"Finally, Avatar, we have found you. Oh look, and he's got little Zuzu, too." A familiar sneering voice said smuglu from behind.

We turned around and there stood Azula and some of her guards.

I glare the best I could in my current predicament, but since I'm 'cute' it wasn't very good.

Azula snickers.

"Oh look, ZuZu's haven' a tantrum."

"Sokka, take Zuko and go back to Appa." Katara whispered into his ear.

Sokka was about to protest, but she gave him the look and he grabbed me roughly and sprinted off.

"Follow him! Kill him, but I want my brother alive!" Azula shouted and several of the guards ran forward, catching up to Sokka.

Well, they were before Aang sent a blast of air their way, and they were knocked back into a brick building.

For some reason, it made me happy Aang had saved us, but I don't know why.

I mean, Sokka is his friend, and he would find it unfair for me, a toddler, go up against several fire nation guards.

I grip Sokka's shirt tightly when Azula faced Aang and Sokka gave me a look.

We arrived back to Appa, far sooner then I imagined.

He sat me into Appa's sadle, while he was tense and on guard every minute.

"Are they gonna be okay?" I ask in a small voice.

Sokka looks up at me surprised, but said "Yeah, they'll be okay." He says, coming to sit by me.

"But, Azula is powerful, what if they won't be not okay, what if she wins?"

"Hey, like I said, don't worry, the guards really won't be a problem, and all three of the can take her on, don't worry,buddy." He reassures and I nod.

"Now, take a nap or something." He says and stands back up, taking watch.

I nod and lay down.

I yawn and fall asleep, Avie protected in the tight curl of my arms.

-

I wake up when I hear footsteps and voices.

I sit up and rub my eyes.

Aang, Katara, and Toph are treading back into the clearing.

"We have to leave. Now!" Aang says urgently, and they climb into the sadle, Sokka takes the reins, says 'yip-yip', and we take off.

I crawl over Aang nd curl into his lap.

He smiles and picks me up to cradle me into his arms.

Feeling safe, I fall asleep.

-

_I am my normal 16 year old self, walking in a field of tiger lilies, the field is the only thing I can see, surrounding it is darkness, like a black fog. _

_Well,I was more like floating as I didn't feel my feet touch the ground._

_I didn't even know where I was going, it was like my body was on autopilot._

_I reach the edge of the field, I relize and person in front of me._

_She is very beautiful, with dark brown hair reaching her hips and blue eyes glittering, she has fair skin and pink lips._

_She is wearing a yellow tunic._

_"Hello, Zuko, I was waiting for you to come. I was hoping it would be about now." She says in a soft tinkling voice, like a musical jewlery box._

_I don't say anything and she giggles._

_"You must not know who I am, do you?"_

_Again I say nothing._

_"I am Sheilia, spirit of the Avatar's love." _

_I blink, wondering why she would want to meet me- but then it hits me._

_I shake my head no quickly._

_"Yes, do you want to know why I chose you?" Sheilia asks, smiling warmly._

_I nod, anxious._

_"Because, you both are shattered, he hides it with a mask of happiness, while you hide behind anger and coldness, together you can fix each other." She smiles and raises her arms dissapearing._

_"Wait!" I yell not fully understanding._

_But it is too late, she is gone._

-

I wake up in Aang's arms, I look up and he is smiling.

I am back to my two-year old self.

I smile and snuggle closer to Aang.


	4. Chapter 4

Hehe sooo, whats up? I know its been...awhile but, better late then never eh?

When Aang woke up, he was surprised to see the face of recently-turned-toddler Zuko exactly two inches from his face sleeping peacefully. He smiled. Zuko was smiling, sure it was a small, closed mouth smile, but a smile none the less and he was sure it was a sign of progress, that they could be breaking through the ice that surrounded his heart.

He studied the face for a few moments, it was relaxed and soft featured. It was hard to believe that this was the face of the man who had been trying to capture him. No, he was not a man; even if he had seen things that had aged him and been forced to grow up when he was twelve, Zuko was a boy, barely sixteen.  
He brushed the left temple, it was so smooth and soft, he wondered what the scar would feel like; would it be soft and smooth? Or maybe rougher with texture?

When Zuko stirred, his hand shot back like he had been burned. What was he doing? He hurriedly (but quietly, he didnt want to wake Zuko waking up) set Zuko on the soft patch of grass and lept up into the trees. He couldnt be near Zuko. 

Zuko awoke to the feel and sound of rushing air. He opened his eyes just in time to see a ball of orange and white fly into the trees. He frowned, why did he feel sad? He remembered his dream. Could Aang have dreamt the same thing, did he whisper something in his sleep... did Aang have feelings for him? No, no, he-he was just going for a morning walk or run or whatever. Zuko felt sick, his stomach felt queasy and like it was full of lead, his heart hurt. It hurt like when he thought about his mom, and when he thought his dad didnt love him, and when he thought about his uncle...his cousin...his sister...Mai.  
Mai. He couldnt forget about her, she had been his first love, his best friend...she was...she...

Didn't make him have special feelings for her... he didn't love her anymore, atleast not like he used to. She was still his best friend, yes, but he didnt like her anymore than that... but that spot wasn't completely empty. There was something there, making it fill up...

He hoped to figure it out soon...

A/N: Sorry, its really short :( i hoped this makes up alittle bit for all the time in between...


	5. Chapter 5

Aang raced through the trees, hoping to put as much distance between him and Zuko as possible.  
_Gotta get away, gotta get away, gotta get away... _

He stopped. Panting, he walked out to the end of the branch. There in the middle of the forest, was a field of Tiger lilies.  
Weird, they were rarer than Panda lilies. They mean pride, they were a soft orange color with faint pink spots, orange being warmth and the pink meaning love. (1)

Pride, Warmth, Love...

He lept down, and took in a deep breath, the air smelled sweet...  
He kneeled down and brushed his hand along one of the long soft petals. Suddenly, a shadow fall over him. He looked up.

There's a beautiful women standing over him. She has fair skin, long brown hair, and blue eyes, a yellow tunic, that looked of the softest material.

She smiled down at him, it wasn't scary or sarcastic, but kind and warm. He smiled back, "Hi, um, my name is Aang."  
"I am Sheilia."  
"Hi, Sheilia. Umm, do you live around here? Or..." He trailed off not really knowing what to ask.  
"This is my garden." She said, not possesively or angrily, it was just a statement. She helped him satnd up. She wandered around, the garden, him following.  
"Why are you here?" She asked, not demanding or accusing, just a question.

"I don't really know." She paused for a moment, to stroke the stem of a rather small lily, and Aang swore he saw it grow. Not a whole lot, just half a centimeter, but it still grew.  
She looked over at him.  
"I think you do know." He was about to deny, but she cut him off, "I think you were running away from someone...or something." he turned around, unable to look at her, slightly ashamed, she seemed to not notice this though and continued, "One cannot simply run away from his problems or feelings, young airbender." His mouth opened slightly and he turned around to question her, How did she know he was an airbender?, she wasn't there when he landed, but she was gone.

A slight breeze sifted through the trees, bringing a whispering voice saying, "Go to him."  
He groaned, this was gonna suck.  
-

Zuko pouted(not in a cute, playfull-ish way, but in a sad, cute, I-might-cry way)...Aang hadn't returned yet. It was because of him, he knew it was.  
His eyes watered.


End file.
